Season 5
by missdee1986
Summary: Picks up where 4 left off. My version of season 5. There will be lemons and lot's of Eric/Sookie fun. Please read and review.


"Please, please God. Somebody help us. Please..." Over and over she cried out for help. Rocking the body of her best friend back and forth in her trembling arms. Not Tara. Please no.. There was too much blood. Far too much. All she could see was red. Sookie Stackhouse had finally lost it. Tara was too quiet, too still. Tara who had always been there for Sookie no matter the cost. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't fair! There had been too many deaths. Too much pain. Nobody deserved a little bit of happiness more than Tara; Sookie's best and most loyal friend. The little girl who had beat up bully after bully to protect her weird blonde friend who could hear people. She couldn't be gone. She wouldn't leave her alone like this.

Cold hands seemed to appear from nowhere and prise her gently away from her friend. Sookie fought as hard as she could. Tara needed her, she couldn't leave her now. "No, no. I have to save her. Have to help her. She needs me." An accented voice hushed her, told her that Tara was gone, there was nothing to be done for her now. "NO! TARA! You don't understand, she NEEDS me... She-she saved me, I have to save her!"

For perhaps the first time in over a thousand years, Eric was truly at a loss. Sookie was like a wild animal. For a split second he almost regretted racing over here when he heard her screams for help. He had never heard Sookie wail in such a way before. She had faced down five thousand year old vampires with barely a grimace and now she was a broken, sobbing heap.

Bill hovered in the doorway, having followed Eric over. Debbie Pelt lay dead on the floor and he needn't have had to live for over 100 years to know that Tara was gone. No vampire blood would save her now. He watched in horror as Eric scooped Sookie up from the floor and carried her past him. It was a testimant to his shock that the Vikings parting shot barely registered. "Clear this mess up, I will return before dawn."

_Meanwhile..._

Jessica writhed on the couch beneath Jason, her gasps filling the air. For a guy who was never too keen on vamps, he sure liked this one alot. As her back arched up, pushing her down further on his exploring fingers and tongue, he groaned. This was the girl for him. This week anyway. His guilt over Hoyt had been eating at him all day, but now that she was here with him he could barely remember his own name let alone his poor best friend.

He slid up her body. Grinning down at her pretty face, he positioned himself, ready to enter...

And his phone started chirping.

"FUCK."

"Ignore the damn phone Jason. I want you."

Jason shot her an apologetic smile and reached for his pants on the floor to grab his cell. Jessica watched as his face went from irritated to confused in a split second. Why the fuck was Bill Compton calling him?

Three minutes later, Jason left the house with tears tracking his cheeks.

_Elsewhere..._

Lafayette pulled his blanket tighter around him. He still thought he was crazy. But, if it meant he could see Jesus then he didn't mind it so much. As his dead lover appeared before him, smiling, Lafayette found himself wondering if he had finally turned into his mother.

He opened his mouth to speak to Jesus and jumped in fright when Tara appeared in front of him.

"Shit, Hooker. You tryin' to kill me? The fuck did you come from?"

It was Jesus who answered him, "Baby I think she's... Tara?" He reached out and touched her shoulder. Eyes widening, he glanced down at a confused Lafayette. "I think she's dead."

"What?"

Tara turned to send a whithering look Jesus' way.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock."

_Fangtasia..._

The empty club was starting to grate on Pam's last nerve. Fangbangers and brave little tourists were tedious, mostly boring and occasionally not even that tasty. But at least they provided some form of entertainment. Her faithful human companion Ginger was mopping the floor for the third time that evening, just cause Pam had told her to. The poor woman had been glamoured so many times Pam was surprised she managed to find her way home after work every evening without getting lost. Or eaten. If she didn't think it would be too cruel, the idea of trying to see just how much she could order Ginger to do sounded fun.

Sympathy for the human help... She definitely needed to get Eric back.

Pam could not understand what had happened to her Maker. A few sweet-smelling, interesting humans came along once or twice a century. A perk of living for so long was being able to spot a special blood-bag from a mile off. Even among the throng of desperate, self-loathing whelps that usually constituted the species she unfortunately used to belong to. Eric himself had told her that.

But to fall to ones knees at one thousand years old and offer to die in order to save the life of a jumped-up, obnoxious little girl was unthinkable! Maybe the little Faery had used some sort of magic spell on him. It was an idea worth looking into. She _did _manage to release him from that complex curse rather easily...

Her ruminations were rudely interrupted by the door bouncing open. And what appeared to be the entire cast of Men in Black entered the bar.

Gingers trademark scream briefly rang through the air as one of the men grabbed her and thrust her into the office and pulled the door shut.

"Now just hang on a minute... What do you think you're doing?" Pam drawled, while checking her nails.

One of the men, who seemed to be in charge and stood at least 3 feet shorter than the rest of his friends stepped forward.

"My name is Miles. And this is vampire business. _Authority business." _Pam's eyebrows shot up. "Where is Eric Northman?"

Something that felt suspiciously like real fear shot up her spine. Why the fuck were they looking for Eric? The Authority! Nosy, post-modern pansy ass vamps who seemed to genuinely believe they could live peacefully with humans and keep their PR good enough to avoid gangs of stake weilding humans hunting them down during daylight hours. _Assholes. _

__Unfortunately, they were also very powerful, very dangerous nosy, post-modern pansy ass vamps.

Pam straightened her shoulders and levelled her most dis-interested look upon the little guy. "I have no idea where he is. As you can see, the club isn't open because he failed to arrive this evening. Is there anything I can help you boys with?"

Miles, the short one that she suspected was about to take a little-man complex out on her, gave a little grin.

"Oh I am sure you could help us boys out with many things. But as Eric Northman is the one we have come to deliver final death to, it is he we need to see."

**Well, let me know what you all think and whether I should continue or not. Season 4 was a major disappointment for me and I lost pretty much all respect for a lot of the characters, namely Sookie. So writing my own version of next season instead. Hope you guys liked. **


End file.
